Sky Army's Quest
by FanFicGirl10987
Summary: There are plenty of ore, in Minecraft. Diamond, coal, lapis, and more. But alas there is one that stands among the rest. One that's so simply it's truely the best. An ore so amazing it's Sky Army's crest. I bet all by now, all of you have guessed. This, ore, is... BUDDER! (That's right. My summery has nothing to do with the story.) (T for cursing... It's Sky... What do you expect?)


**I decided to take a story from my Movellas and work with it on Fan Fiction. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

I awoke in my bed. A normal morning. I walked outside and fed my dog a piece of raw beef. A normal morning. I had some bacon for breakfast. A normal morning. I walked into my mines were I could hear laughter. Not normal. I walked down even further.

"Damn it Fluffy! You got us lost!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

"You were suppose to leave a trail of Redstone!" the another voice said.

"Ya well I told you that I ran out at the last intersection," the first voice said.

I ran down the tunnel to the other entrance and found a path of Redstone.

"Why didn't you put it on every other block," the second voice yelled.

"Because I'm fucking retarded!" the first voiced screamed.

I started collecting the Redstone and followed it to the intersection they were talking about.

"Well maybe... Adam! Budder!" the second voice said.

"Where!" the first asked.

"Across the lava pit!" the second replied.

I realized where they were and ran in their direction. When I got to the lava pit I could believe my eyes. The intruders in my mines were no other than SkytheKidRS and ASFJerome! I saw Sky about to place a block in the lava pit.

"Stop!" I yelled.

The two turned to me. They looked at me and saw I had their Redstone.

"What the hell! You stole our Redstone!" Sky yelled.

I ran over to them and said, "Don't place a block in the lava pit!"

"Why not?" Jerome asked.

"This pit was created by Herobrine himself," I warned.

Sky and Jerome started to laugh. I threw the Redstone at Sky.

"What makes you say that?" he asked after he was done laughing.

"Every time I place a block in or above the lava pit I've died and spawned in my house," I replied.

"Yeah right," Sky said placing a block. Suddenly he disappeared and so did the block in the lava.

"Told you!" I screamed.

"Uh, /tp SkytheKidRS ASFJerome," Jerome said nervously.

"What, the hell?" Sky said as he reappeared.

"And you didn't believe me," I smirked.

"Okay you were right. How do we get the budder?" Sky asked.

"I have no idea. I've tried digging down right above it is the ocean. In fact, this entire mineshaft is under the ocean. How'd you two get in?" I asked, trying not to go fan girl on them.

"We were in the middle of a Hunger Games when a hole appeared. We went down it, the hole closed, and we ended up in the mines," Jerome explained.

I rolled my eyes. "Follow me. I know the way out."

I started down the mines, followed by Jerome and Sky. About half way through the mines the ceiling opened up. Two more people fell in. And to my luck they were also Sky Army. It was deadlox and HuskeyMudkipper. The ceiling reclosed and the two got off the ground.

"Where are- Jerome?" Mudkip asked as he got up.

"Quinton!" Jerome yelled helping his friend up.

"Ty?"

"Adam?"

I felt like something wasn't right. This never happened before. I took a look down my mine. The torches had somehow been replaced with redstone torches. I didn't do it, and I know no one's ever found these mines.

"Come on," I said interrupting the four. "We need to keep moving."

I kept looking up. I felt like the ceiling of the mine was going to open up again. Suddenly gravel fell and blocked the path in front of us. I got out my budder shovel and started digging through it. The gravel kept falling. There seemed to be no end. Then my shovel broke.

"We don't need a shovel. Let's just break through it with our fists," deadlox said.

"We can't. This world is in Adventure Mode," I told them.

"I can fix that," Mudkip said. "/gamemode 0."

He walked up and started hitting the gravel. Nothing happened. I felt a chill go up my spine. Someone was doing this. None of it was a coincidence. Sky, Jerome, Mudkip, and deadlox, them coming here was planned. The gravel was also planned. I tried thinking of why they would block this path. I thought of the other paths. They wanted us to take one. I got out my map of the tunnels.

"Is there another way out?" Sky asked.

"There are five ways out. One leads to my home and one is blocked. There are still three ways but one is through a tunnel that isn't complete," I explained to them.

"So two more paths? What are we waiting for?" Jerome asked.

I put the map away and we walked down the mines to the second path. It was also blocked. Then it hit me. The three paths to get out have been closed. Leaving it to we go to my home, or the unfinished one.

"Maybe we should head back to your home," deadlox said.

"Yeah. It's probably night anyway," I agreed.

We went to my home and I showed them the guest room. I laid down and looked out my window. For a second I thought I saw a light in the ocean. Then I fell asleep with the others.


End file.
